


got two black eyes (from loving too hard)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Los Angeles, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing, POV Multiple, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Spies & Secret Agents, Strategic Scientific Reserve, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story doesn't end when the director shouts "cut!"</p><p>Title from Panic! at the Disco's "LA Devotee".</p><p>Just some thoughts on where things might go from that finale. No romo relationships explicitly mentioned yet, but it will expand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got two black eyes (from loving too hard)

He wakes up just long enough to register a splitting shriek, the hole in his chest, and the blood spilling through to the carpet. 

“Just got this shirt, dammit,” he thinks, and the pain filling his head knocks Jack clear out again.

+

He’s gotta be dead. The real world ain’t this damned _bright_.

Then again, Hell reportedly wasn’t either.

He wouldn’t be able to feel a bandage wound tight around his chest in Hell, though, he soon realizes, let alone what might be a pillow under his head. 

Or, as he discovers when he tries to feel around himself and finds his left arm harder to move, an IV. 

_How the -_

+

"So, only a suitcase and a plane ticket to New York City for personal effects. Any identification?” Violet asks, marching down the hallway as she questions the lower-ranking nurse and slips on a pair of gloves.

“Government badge, supposedly American, but not an agency I’ve ever heard of. I’ll call to report the incident when I figure out what it is,” the girl sputters, rushing to keep up. The words leave a bad taste in Violet’s mouth. They turn into the patient’s room a moment later, and after a second’s look at the man’s eerily pale skin and the wound in his chest, she barks again.

“Millie, make sure his IV is working, and give him a little more relief. Where’s that badge?”

“More, Violet? But-”

“But nothing. He was shot in the chest at close range. In critical condition, his body needs all the help it can get right now, especially with such a stressful surgery.”

Millie nods, and points to the far end of the room; Violet follows the gesture. 

“The badge is on top of the suitcase over there. Do _you_ recognize that emblem?”

Violet takes a deep breath and runs her fingers over the eagle.

“Dammit,” she whispers. She clears her throat, but doesn’t turn back around. “Who called him in?”

“Housekeeping, from his hotel. I think Anita said they found him on the floor.”

“I’d imagine, yes, considering he’d been shot.”

She winces at the blankness in her voice, usually a sign of concentration but one that was much less obvious to most people. 

“Are you all right, Violet?” 

“Yes, I just...I need to make a call.”

+

"Stark and Jarvis household," a shimmery, feminine voice answers. Certainly not Peggy.

“Hello, don’t mean to be a bother, but is there a Peggy Carter there?”

The woman pauses. Under the circumstances, Violet takes that as a preemptive yes.

“And who, pray tell, is asking?”

“I’m Violet Nathan. I’m a nurse, I’ve...recently tended to her but I - I’m calling because I have something suspicious with her name on it.”

“I’m sorry, dear. I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Ma’am, I don’t know what you do or don’t know, but I believe there’s been an attempt on the life of an SSR agent.”

The woman gasps, and very loudly.

“Oh, not Miss Rose or Chief Sousa…” she yelps, and then, Violet can tell, there’s something else going on.

Her sigh of relief escapes her before she realizes entirely what she’s hearing.

“Ana, what about Daniel and Rose? Who is that? Is it Jack?”

“No, it’s a...Nathan. Violet Nathan.”


End file.
